Rock Of Ages: I Just Wanna Be Loved By You
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Another Rock Of Ages fanfiction.. With a twist.. Takes place between Lonny and Stacee. Yes, Stacee Jaxx. M Yaoi. Don't like it? Don't read.
1. Ch 1

Haha, a second Rock Of Ages fanfiction. This idea just came to me and I decided to go with it and I must say, I like it.

Sorry if there are spelling errors. I write and or finish these things when it's like way in the morning and I run on 6-7 hours of sleep each day so, I'm not exactly focused well on my work, lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as Lonny saw him, he was intrigued by him.. His seemingly 'I don't care' attitude.. His clothing choice.. His voice.. Looks.. Performance, everything..

There was just one tiny little problem.. This man was only a charmer with the ladies.

However, Lonny didn't need to be charmed to go for what he wanted..

* * *

"Stacee! Stacee Jaxx!" The flamboyant man called out as the rockstar was making his way backstage.

Stacee turned, glaring at him through his sunglasses.

Lonny made his way up to him, stopping only inches from the other. "I, uh.." He suddenly couldn't find his words.

Stacee waited a moment or so before turning and walking away once he found the man to be a complete waste of his time.

Lonny drew in a heavy sigh. "Nice.." He mumbled.

"You're standards are set too high." Lonny was startled by another mans voice and the feel of a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? You're one to talk about standars." He glanced behind him towards Dennis.

"I don't want to disappoint you but.. He's a highclass ladies man of a rockstar.. Your chances are slim, if any."

Lonny sighed once more. Dennis knew him all too well down to where he even knew what the younger wanted without being told.

"Nothing's impossible." Lonny stated.

Dennis frowned, about to say something else against his friend.. However he figured Lonny needed a bit of encouragement even if it were on a seemingly lost cause.

A warm smile replaced his frown as he rubbed the mans shoulder gently but firmly. "Yeah, with you, nothing is impossible." He chuckled.

"Hahaha." Lonny sarcastically mocked.

"Now's your chance.. Better go in for the kill." Dennis spoke, watching Stacee enter the bathroom.

Lonny hesitated momentarily.

"Here goes nothing.." He mumbled, walking off.

"Nothing's right.." Dennis sighed, having his doubts as he walked away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Short, yes but it's just kind of like an introduction to the next chapter.


	2. Ch 2

Here, in this chapter.. What I wrote is not rape, just to clear any confusion up when you read it.. Stacee wants what's coming his way but doesn't because it's something he's never had and is not use to so he kind of has mixed feelings and choses to avoid the fact he likes what happens.. [Atleast that's how I wanted it to be and it's how it turned out to be in my opinion.] I just don't want anyone getting the wrong idea about this.

* * *

Lonny stood by the outside door, taking in a deep breath. "He's just another person.. Nothing to be intimidated by.." He spoke to himself before finally opening the door.

From the looks of things, no one else was in there except Stacee.

Lonny casually walked over to the urinal beside Stacee.

"Whoa.. You've got a big one.." Lonny trailed off, glancing over at one part in particular on the older.

Stacee gave an awkward glance his way before putting things back in place and fixing his pants.

"Stacee, wait!" Lonny called as the man had started out.

"What do you want?" Stacee's words were harsh and ice cold.

Lonny gulped. "Great performance." He mentally smacked himself at such a lame answer.

"I wonder what else you're good at.." He trailed off, smirking, gaining his cocky attitude back.

"Excuse me, but do you realize who you're talking to?" Stacee asked, irritated.

"Only the second greatest man alive." Lonny answered. First being Dennis.. He could never put anyone above him.

Stacee raised a brow behind his glasses.

Second? No one had told him that before.. It had always been first.

"And?"

Lonny blushed faintly, glancing down for a few seconds. "And this.." He leaned in, placing a passionate, lustful kiss to the others lips.

Stacee immediately shoved him away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Lonny had just set him off.

"Come on, just think of me as another groupie." Lonny smirked.

"I don't like cock." Stacee simply stated.

"Never fooled around with a man?"

"No!" Stacee turned, in an attempt to leave, however Lonny grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Give me five minutes and you'll be a total different person."

"Fuck off." Stacee jerked away from him.

"Oh, I'll fuck something but it won't be off.." Lonny mumbled to himself, grabbing the man by his shirt.

"Kid, do you know what no means?" Stacee growled.

"No. I'm Lonny, and whatever Lonny wants, Lonny gets." He let a finger trail down Stacee's bare, smooth and perfectly toned chest, to his stomach.

Stacee flinched. "Well, that ends tonight!"

"Yes, for you." Lonny managed to force him into a bathroom stall.

"Fuck!" Stacee exclaimed as he was tossed against the iron side.

Lonny wasted no time getting down to business.

He began fiercely kissing the older as he tried to quickly undo his pants.

Stacee forced him away, about to run out, until Lonny grabbed him by the waist.

"Oh, no you don't." He chuckled, pulling him back in after Stacee's grip on the stall slipped.

Lonny slammed the door shut, locking it.

Stacee was now backed up against the door.

"If you do anything, I'll.. I'll-"

"You'll what? Tell on me, a worker at the Bourbon, a place owned by Dennis, you're rock n roll brother?" He laughed. "I dare you to risk that."

Stacee's eyes widend, now fully visible since his shades fell off in his escape attempt.

Lonny placed a kiss to his lips once more before moving down to his neck.

"You think you're so untouchable.. Time to prove you otherwise.." Lonny stated lustfully as he kissed on the mans flesh, earning growls from him.

He then bit down, beginning to suck up a mark. Afterwards, running his tongue all the way from the mark, up to Stacee's cheek.

"Fucking disgusting.." The older spoke, attempting to wipe the saliva away.

By the time he looked for for Lonny, the younger was already on his knees.

"No, hell no!" Stacee once again attempted to push him away.

"Stubborn man." Lonny growled, reaching up to pull the blue bandana off of his head.

He then used it to tie the olders hands together behind his back.

"I'm trying to give you a nice experience, and that's how you react? Bad boy." Lonny smirked, pulling his leather pants down.

"Don't you dare!" Stacee hissed, trying to wiggle his hands free from the tight grip of the bandana.

"If you would stop fighting, you would like it." Lonny stated, leaning in closer.

Stacee growled as soon as Lonny grabbed his sex organ an dstarted stroking it slowly.

Against Stacee's will however, he found he was actually getting turned on by this after a moments time.

A blush made its way on his face as he momentarily forgot that Lonny was a male.

Suddenly things didn't seem so bad.

Without thinking twice, he let a moan escape him as Lonny took his erection into his mouth.

He had this so many times before but something about this male was different.. Lonny made him feel like he could melt any given minute.

"Lonny, was it?" He questioned inbetween moans.

"Mm, yeah." Lonny answered, now placing light kisses along the olders cock.

"Well Lonny.. Care to untie my hands?" He asked softly.

Lonny glared up at him. "No." He simply answered.

In a swift motion, Lonny had turned him around.

Stacee gave a grunt when he was slammed against the door.

He couldn't believe how the tables had turned.. Usually it was he doing this to a woman but now it was he who was being dominated by a male and he didn't like it.

He glanced over his shoulder, watching as the younger mandropped his suspenders and pushed his pants down.

"No! Don't you dare!"

Stacee's words went un noticed.

The older hissed sharply once Lonny slowly inserted his dick into him.. It had to be one of the worst pains he had felt in his life.

Lonny's thrusts started out slow and painful at first.. Only progressing into faster, more rapid ones when he hit Stacee's sweet spot dead on, making the older give a louder than usual moan against his will.

Lonny smirked. "Glad to see you're finally enjoying yourself."

"I'm not!" Stacee roared.

True. Mentally he wasn't for this whatsoever but his hormones were rebelling against him.

Lonny chuckled at a girlish moan from him, followed by a blush. "Sure.." He softly whispered into the other's ear, making Stacee's body shudder.

Lonny then placed gentle kisses to the mans jaw line as his hand found its way down inbetween Stacee's legs.

"Sto-ah!" Stacee couldn't help but to exchange his demand for another moan as Lonny grabbed his erection once more.

Lonny's action seemed to be more intense than before, considering he hadn't been touched there in what seemed like an eternity to his senses.

Despite him being mentally against this, he couldn't help but to give pleased moans each time Lonny rammed into him, especially when he rubbed Stacee's sex organ faster.

To make things all the more pleasing, Lonny ran his other hand along the rockstars chest, before moving it down to his nipple.

Stacee gasped, blushing deeply when he felt a finger massaging it in a circular motion.

_"Won't be much longer now.."_ Lonny thought, once Stacee unknowingly grinded back against him.

As everything Lonny did increased, so did Stacee's tenseful feeling.

Lonny placed the hand that was once massaging his nipple, over his mouth, to tone the volume of Stacee's growl like moan down when his orgasm hit.

Lonny brung his hand up, licking it clean. "Not bad." He smirked.

Stacee growled and groaned as the younger continued to slam into him.

He was over his pleasureable feelings and wanted things to stop once again.

Once decided he truely had enough, he bit down deeply on Lonny's hand still over his mouth.. However it only added to Lonny's excitment.

"You know.. I love the rough ones." Lonny's words held hints of amusement in them.

The younger nuzzled against Stacee's face, before running his tongue up the mans cheek, past the side of his nose, to hise forehead.

Stacee made a disgusted face, moving his head away.

Lonny growled, frustrated. He forced the older to look back his way.

"I wish you'd stop trying to resist my wants, beautiful.." He trailed off.

"I gave you what you needed, so why don't you want to give me what I not only need but want?" He frowned.

Stacee glared at him. "Because I owe you nothing. I have no obligation to do anything for you! Especially if I'am forced into something I do not want!" He growled, jerking about.

Lonny released his grip on the mans face and instead pinned him closer against the door before he began thrusting into him harder.

Stacee swallowed deeply, trying to keep one emotion hidden.. One he hadn't felt in so long.. Or acknowledge atleast..

Despite his efforts, tear drops silently made their way down his face.. But he would soon find his relief of being free..

With a few more slower but still rough thrusts, Lonny reached his limit.

"Mm.. Stacee.." The younger moaned for once as he released deep into the other.

It took a moment or so until he regained his breath back.

Stacee gave another growl when Lonny pulled out of him.

The younger fixed his pants before untying Stacee's hands.

"There you go gorgeous." He smiled.

Stacee said nothing as he pulled his pants back up, buttoning them. He then jerked the bandana out of Lonny's hands.

"Fucking come near me again and I'll kill you." He warned, opening the stall.

"You're joking right?" Lonny followed him.

Stacee picked up his shades and put them on.

"No." He simply answered, walking out.

"Stacee, there you are!" Dennis greeted, as if not knowing where he had been.

"Keep your fucking pet in line." Stacee harshly ordered, passing by him without further conversation.

Dennis watched as he disappeared down the hall before he entered the bathroom.

"What did you do to him?" He asked.

Lonny looked up from the sink. "Nothing.. He just wouldn't relax."

Dennis sighed. "Lonny.. I worry about you and the trouble you get into."

Lonny rolled his eyes. "I can handle myself."

"I know, but still, it's only natural to worry over a friend." The older smiled softly.

"You're too caring." Lonny returned his smile.

Maybe so but what Lonny didn't know was that Dennis was only so caring and worryful towards him.

"Whataya say we get out of this dump?" The older questioned.

A filthy bathroom wasn't exactly his choice of places to have a conversation with his friend.

Lonny nodded. "You must've read my mind." He chuckled, allowing the blonde to wrap an arm around his neck and lead him out.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
